Never to Remember
by DaniRose
Summary: With all the Shards almost collected, Kagome feels torn. She doesn't want it all to end but it hurts too much. She wishes she would just forget everything. People should be careful what they wish for...Smut Later chapter, Unfinished.
1. First Chapter Never to Remember

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine n_n I just wish he was. God I love those ears!!! ^_^

This is my FIRST fanfic, EVER.  So um...flaming will probably kill me x_x...please don't do that??? Ah. Just good things...and maybe even some constructive criticism. 

----Never to Remember ----

            It seemed like a normal day in the feudal age, as Kagome's slender hands pulled her from the well.  The sun shone in protest to the clouds simmering around it, and the moon pressured the sun to disappear.  It was dusk and Kagome was rather late. Another day to look for the shards...Kagome sighed from deep within, and rubbed her eyes with the soft inside of her palm. It was just another day closer to the last -- when she would return finally to her age for good. They were so close, and this weighed heavily on her heart.  Kagome was so distracted that she did not feel Inuyasha's yellow orbs watching her closely.  When she did in fact open her eyes she could only see the leaves blowing and fluttering in response to the subtle wind.  Inuyasha continued in his silence. He wanted to just watch Kagome for a little while more, he knew he couldn't.

            "Kagome! You wench! What took you so damn long?" Inuyasha feigned annoyance in his voice, as Kagome practically jumped out of her skin. How long had he been standing there, watching her think about him! That baka hanyou! Her brows knit together in annoyance, and anger crept steadily into her voice.

            "O-S-W-A-R-I!" The pull of the necklace around his neck shoved his face into the dirt, and his body followed to meet the ground. Clouds of dirt surrounded the air around Inuyasha, who growled loudly in response.  

            "Stupid girl!" his snowy white ears prickled in protest and a red tint spread into his face as he waited for the spell to wear off.  Kagome couldn't take this, not today.  Her heart felt like it was on the sleeve of her school uniform, and it hurt.  It hurt that Inuyasha was this unkind to her, that he went out of his way to piss her off.  Tears gathered in her eyes.  'He was never like this to Kikyo!'  Kagome decided today was not a good day to be here, she needed her own bed, and her own time.  Just as Inuyasha was pulling himself to his knees, Kagome turned her head away, only murmured one word.

            "Oswari." Inuyasha once again kissed the ground with a 'thump'

            "What the hell??" He kept his eyes closed suddenly so he wouldn't get any dirt in his golden eyes.  But he soon felt Kagome was gone.  'Keh' He felt sullen that she had left. 'That idiot, we have to look for the shards. We're almost there--we don't have time for this shit.' But he decided to let her go. He didn't know if he could take any more of her 'sits'. It was late anyhow--he'd go after her tomorrow morning.

---- Back in her own time ----

            Kagome sighed in relief that Inuyasha hadn't followed her. He probably sensed her feelings.  Even though that seemed unlikely, he was totally unaware of anything! 

             "I hate that stupid hanyou..." she muttered out loud, as she turned the bath water on.  She reached under the sink for her bubble bath. Twisting the cap off she continued to curse Inuyasha.  She poured the pink liquid steadily into the water, just enough so the bubbles could swallow her up. 

            'I don't really hate him...but I want to. It would almost make my life easier...' However the images of Kikyou and her hatred flared up in her mind.  Shaking her head, Kagome only realized it would be more trouble if she hated him.  

            "Maybe if I didn't remember him?" Slowly sliding her slim naked body into the bathtub, she stroked her fingers through the tangles in her hair.  That was next to impossible...Tiny tendrils of hair clung to her shoulders and her face, as she silently closed her eyes and wished hard --harder than anything else, never to remember.

---- End of first chapter! ----

How'd ya like it? Hmm..I hope SOMEONE liked it! I plan to make it really juicy..it has no resembles to a lemon…yet. I'll get some in there.  I'm rather shy with that sort of stuff…^^ just wanna see if I should continue or not! 


	2. Ch 2 Forbidding night

  Rather quick to update, huh? ^^; I don't know, It's spring break and I don't have the much to do EXCEPT to write and watch inuyasha movies n_n *chuckles* But that's okay, right? I got one review like...an hr after I submitted. Which was great and I wanted to kiss her XD thank you so much for the comment! I read some of your stuff too :) Rrrr..I probably should be studying for SATS or something meaningful like that....ehh..nah! 

  CH 2 - A forbidding night

      After bathing for a while, Kagome could feel her skin begin to wrinkle and pinked delicately from the heat.  Her hair clung to her head and her back as she pulled herself from the bath.  Tiny droplets of water clung to her curves, and dripped down leaving a trail of water in its wake. Kagome turned her head slightly to glimpse a blurry fogged up reflection. She stared a moment before she turned and picked up a soft blue towel --delicately folded on the bathroom counter. A vision of Inuyasha popped suddenly into her head, Inuyasha standing proudly, his golden eyes flashing --his silver locks lifted silently by the wind.  Kagome felt a twinge in her lower stomach and violently dashed the fantasy out of her mind.  'I have no reason to think of him like that! I should be trying to get guys my OWN age...from my own time.' she finished ironically.  

      Puffing out a warm breath, Kagome treaded on damp feet out of the bathroom and into her room.  Kagome's quiet room, the only peaceful place since meeting Inuyasha.  The towel fell with a soft noise to the floor, as Kagome crawled into her soft inviting bed. She curled up into a small ball of longing and loneliness.  Not so long after touching her wet hair to the pillow, she fell into a deep but fitful sleep...

----------- The Middle of the night-----------

      Inuyasha pulled out his mighty sword, made from the fang of his father, and drove at the beast known as Naraku.  A battle cry on the tip of his tongue yet silenced quite efficiently in a matter of a moment.  Inuyasha coughed up glaring red liquid. It coated his lips and dripped down to his chin. It furthermore dripped onto the ground, dying the grass with its crude color. Naraku's hand was embedded thoroughly in Inuyasha's chest, clutching and squeezing Inuyasha's closed but stubborn heart. His heart, so closed to everyone, not trusting anybody at all.  Kagome screamed out in agony, almost as if Naraku were killing her instead of Inuyasha.  She could feel him twisting her heart, crushing it in his soiled evil hands. 

      Lightning splintered outside, as Kagome shot awake.  Sweat poured from her face, as she panted and clutched at her racing heart. God the pain, she could still feel it in achingly her chest. Her face was a pale as a ghost's, and her vision had yet to adjust itself to the darkness of her room.  She felt like she was slowly suffocating, as she raced around her room and threw her clothing on.  Stopping in mid-dress--she realized what she was doing. She was going to see the hanyou...She didn't want to find out she was a psychic along with a miko.  Silently gathering her wits, she finished dressing properly --flipping her shirt so it wasn't inside out.

      The rain poured rapidly over the rooftop. Kagome's footsteps echoed softly as she padded down the stairs.  She shoved her feet into her warn dirt covered shoes and continued quietly out of the house.  Out onto the now muddy surface of outside grass.  Usually Kagome loved the rain, but at that very moment it was a huge nuisance.  She attempted to stop for a moment, but the slippery mud carried her forward --along with momentum.  Mud greeted her clean just washed face, with open arms. 'Goddammit! Great, I just took a bath!' Kagome swiped at her face with her sleeve, only to spread more slop onto her face along with her clothing.

      She growled her annoyance.  The sound was almost identical to Inuyasha's.  This only fueled her frustrations.  She struggled to pull herself to knees, and finally managed to right herself on her feet.  Taking in greedy gasps of breath she continued the direction of the well.  This time her eyes glowing angrily, ready to kick some baka hanyou ass. 'It's his fault I'm out here!' It was beyond easy to blame Inuyasha, most things were his fault anyway.

----------- In the Feudal Age again-----------

      For the second time in a day Kagome pulled herself from the well, this time drenched. Her hair hung around her face, plastered to her skull.  Her clothing clung to her amazingly ripe figure.  To sum it up accurately she could be described as a drenched rat.

"Damn it! Why'd I have to wear a white shirt! I'll never get these stains out!" She groaned aloud and set out to find the culprit who caused her to leap out of bed in a haze.  Kagome was close enough to Kaede's house to see the grass shouldering the corners of the door.  A hand shot out and effectively knocked Kagome forcefully over the head.  Kagome fell forward onto her face, paralyzed and unconscious, as a figured dragged her limp body away into the heart of the storm.

-----------That next morning-----------

      Inuyasha woke in a terribly foul state of mind.  His dreams were clouded with Kagome, all night. Good dreams are truly bad dreams in this one case.  He couldn't seem to remove their meeting yesterday from his mind.  She appeared to be wrapped up in some sort of problem.  Inuyasha rolled his shoulders then climbed agilely to his feet--simultaneously cracking his knuckles with a few flicks of the wrist.  Now was a good as time as any to go fetch her back from her time.  As he was ready to 'run' he picked up a vaguely familiar scent. Kagome's scent. It wafted its way to his sensitive nose, as he pressed himself forward.  Mixed with her scent was someone else, someone he knew 'very' well.  The two scents seemed to collide in a way that caused Inuyasha to bare his strikingly white teeth on a growl.  He raced to the well, jumping over hurdles and obstacles with undeniable ease, until he reached the gateway to her time.  The grounds surrounding it revealed a small struggle, and what his eyes did not pick up, his nose did.  He could still smell her anger, and then her fear. He took off his feet moving so fast they barely touched the ground. Kagome better be alright, or Kikyou was going to understand finally what real pain meant.

----------- Kagome-----------

      Her skull burned viciously as the blood pounded in her head. Rubbing the large lump on the back of her cranium Kagome moaned with the effort it took to right herself.  She couldn't remember why she was here.  The soft dewy grass pressed insistently into her palms and into the back of her bare legs. She was truly dumbfounded, having naught a clue of who she was or where she was.  Both were as equally frightening as the other.  Her heart fluttered painfully in her chest, and an overwhelming fear seemed to be engulfing her.

       "Who am I? Where am I? God!'  Tears filled her brown eyes; her hand dashed them from her dirt smudged cheek.

  -----------End of 2nd Chapter!-----------

  Hm, I really dealt this last chapter out, I wasn't as pleased with it as I was the first, but I hope everyone will truly enjoy it :) I am probably going to be editing this a lot...*mumbles*   


	3. Ch 3 Worries and Tears

Update!...I'm in a rather bad mood, atm I know around me keeps forgetting things or letting me down. Some people...I just should know never to put that sort of faith in them. *Sighs* my mood may reflect in my writing, I hope not unless it improves upon it.  
  
It has evidence of lemon towards the end. Not rated R yet, exactly. Getting there ^__^  
  
------------------ Ch 3 - Worries and Tears  
  
"Who am I? Where am I? God!' Tears filled her brown eyes; her hand dashed them from her dirt smudged cheek.  
  
Kagome was in a mood of sorts, a feeling of betrayal raged from deep within her soul--after the blank loneliness. What else could it mean, if she was here alone and crying? What kind of friends did she have, if any? It was achingly apparent that she couldn't remember who she was; let alone what kind of person she was. All she could recall was a ball of loneliness that was always curled in a tight ball in her chest. A stricken look passed over her dark unclean face. Maybe it was because she was a bad person, that's why nobody was here for her when she needed it most.  
  
She couldn't bare to let any tears fall. A sob erupted from her chest and her head bowed forward, her hair quietly covering her tear strained face. Silent sobs shook her body, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. A hand drew forward, a clawed one. It drew Kagome around abruptly. His face was full of concern, however it was carefully masked by the time she was turned to face him. He couldn't let any weakness show, when it came to her. She only cast him a blank stare, not one memory remembered. He was a complete stranger, as far as she could tell. Minutes dragged into forever, a silent forever --Kagome's chocolate eyes lifted.  
  
They felt heavy, as tears clung furtively to her eyelashes -- unwilling to let go just yet. Somehow Kagome managed to keep her chin up and at a stubborn jut. Gold stared into brown, neither giving in, nor knowing how. The heaviness gathered slowly at Kagome's toes, ascended until it reached her knees. Her knees shook strained in an effort to keep her upright. The vision in front of Kagome's eyes wavered, grew dark. A moan escaped her ripe pink lips as she collapsed into a heap on the lonely forest floor.  
  
------------------  
  
"What the...?" Inuyasha blinked twice in secession before any rational thought protruded into his confusion. Not only had Kagome been crying and covered in mud, but she fainted dead away! This wasn't Kagome at all, something had happened to her! He, with a surprising gentleness and fluidness, scooped her up into his arms. His eyes scoured her body for any semblance of wounds. Only bruises and scrapes were evidence of the night before. He sighed his relief --which was short in itself. Annoyance briefly crossed Inuyasha's strong features. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen, her scent lingered but it was more than a few hours old –it was just as stubborn as Kikyo to remain where it had no right to be. The scent seemed crude to Inuyasha's nose. He was far too used to Kagome's perfume-like scent.  
  
Folding his legs under him, Inuyasha quietly concluded to sit with Kagome awhile --as not to disturb her. Unknowingly his long tempered fingers traced small circles on her arm --Infinitely tender caresses, into her pale skin. Her face remained under the spell of her faint. The blue smudges underneath her eyes seemed to jump at him, her lips remained curved down. Her nightmares gave chase, even then. A murmured projected itself from her lips, a silent please --a simple name. Inuyasha's silver ears flicked forward in response. His gaze drew to her perfectly ripe mouth, and down her slender throat. Her shirt was torn in all the right places -- if you wanted to look at it that way. Her generous cleavage bulged against the thin material of her white shirt, almost begging him to explore.  
  
He groaned audibly. The noise startled him out of his blatant survey of Kagome. He gulped when he realized the sound came directly from him. If Kagome could see him now, she'd sit him to hell! Hopping to his feet -- making sure not to awaken her, he headed back to Kaede's hut.  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
------------  
Sry..o.o;; it took me a while to get my act together and update! I thought I wasn't gonna be busy...but SHESH! *hides*. I'm sorry for anyone I've annoyed, or whatnot. I'll try to get into a habit of updating every friday [u know..it should be thursday! i'm always busy friday. Okies THURSDAY!] n_n 


	4. Ch 4 Unavoidable Embraces

            Ya…update? ^^ I like the reviews I've got, very nice! Though I suggest …to you Genna…not to read any of the…lemon scenes. Argh I'm wondering if I should change the Rated –R stat, there's nothing past PG-13! RAwr! If anyone would like to see some sort of plot added anything like that, contact me. If I like it I'll add it n_n;; 

CH 4 – Unavoidable Embraces ….'Sit!' 

            The fire burned and crackled like miniscule fire crackers, it flashed blue deep within and blood red towards the climax of the flame –grasping at the air and breaking to float into the air.  Kagome laid breathing softly on the ground of Kaede's less-than-modern hut.  Her breathing was uneasy and restrained, causing everyone present in the hut to feel alarmed.  Shippou was at the head, peering intently at her face, Miroku kneeling with his eyes closed –a true mockery of his normally relaxed stature, Sango unconsciously monitoring Kagome's signs.  Lastly Inuyasha, his arms crossed over his muscular chest and his eyes solemnly shut –the frown on his handsome face giving away his true feelings.

            Kagome could feel the presences of all the people around her, so she was vehemently debating whether or not to open her eyes and face the 'reality' before her –if you could honestly call it that. She had a gut feeling that she was in the wrong world –unaware of how close to the truth she really was.  She knew she had to be a strong person and deal with them, but she felt craven so her eyes remained shut tightly.  Night time would be the perfect time to get away.  It was easy to pretend to be sleeping; she could feel consciousness tugging at the corner of her mind.  Her breath slowed to a more natural pace, as she lay in a fathomless oblivion.  

----------------Inuyasha----------------

            The hanyou exhaled thinly as he felt Kagome finally doze off. It was a colossal alleviation on his conscience, her agonizing strain nagged at his mind –his acute dog perception could accurately decipher it.  He could predict a lame-brame move on her part, since she seemed to have naught recognition of him or anything else. He resolved solemnly to wait her out…

----------------.Later that night----------------

            Snores and the softness of the night enveloped Kagome as she floated back to her 'nightmare'.  The fired continued persistently to crackle peacefully without reservation and everyone lay curled up in sleeping bags sound asleep –All but Inuyasha who slept sleeping upright as usual, his ears wary.  Kagome's mediocre human senses couldn't detect the faintest trace of Inuyasha's keen ability.  She gradually sat herself up, but the room wobbled unsteadily and her vision blurred from the rush of blood to her head.  Her petite hand gently held her forehead from making any sudden movements.  She gingerly climbed up on unsteady legs –Briskly she searched the atmosphere for any evidence of activity in response to her liveliness, missing the alert eye Inuyasha peeked open.  His ears flicked uncontrollably in response to her 'racket' (or at least it felt like it his sensitive ears!).

            Giving one last glance around –she quietly crept from the hut into the dark night.  The grass glowed softly against the horizon –as it rose in hills on one side and forests on the other –from the shine of the moonlight.  Her shoe clad feet flew across the grass, her dark eyes closed while she ran without caution or inhibition.  A breeze blew past her, her hair whipped ventral and she was yanked from the ground –defying gravity.  She shrieked in a decimal so high that Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head painfully. She clutched her hands into fists against her chest and then commenced flailing against his hold, her legs following suit.  He bared his teeth in frustration and annoyance as he floated effortlessly through the air, the moon against his back.  Landing barefooted on the ground he glared down into her face. 

             'God, could you scream any louder you idiot?!" He kept his ears close to his head in case she decided to have another case of the 'screams'.  They were not very much alone in the middle of the woods.  One word swam around in Kagome's mind, and she had not a slightest clue why, something was telling her to say it.

             "OSWARI!" Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome at the command of the necklace around his neck.  His face was shoved, with a yelp, into the side of her neck; she let out of a colloquial cry as his weight pressed her into the forest floor. A breath could scarcely enter her lungs; the necklaces gave to Inuyasha's weight making the act impossible. Finally the spell wore off, and Kagome struggled underneath Inuyasha, her movements causing 'things' to happen his body.  All acts ceased abruptly.  He suppressed the urge to taste the skin on her neck, until he felt a shy hand tenderly finger the spot behind his ear.

            Kagome recognized a feeling of longing pooling in her lower belly, she felt herself quiver as he breathe whispered against the tender sensitive area on her neck.  She could perceive her heartbeats, beating wildly in her chest. Inuyasha unknowingly nuzzled the delicate skin beneath her ear –a moan caught in her chest at the piercing touch.  His tongue flicked out to lave that same spot with a tenderness he'd never shown to her.  Even though she didn't really know this…dog boy, she felt this undeniable attraction to him inflaming her; she was unable to focus on anything but him.  His weight seemed less over-bearing, and she spread her legs to better distribute his mass. The woods seemed deserted save for the couple in an intimate embrace…

----------------END----------------.

God…almost there! Do not suggest anything for the weak of heart…lol or those who hate lemons! Enjoy this chapter…God I procrastinate, but at least I'm continuing what I started!


	5. Ch 5 Never Alone

Hmmm..I finally updated..im probably going to be editing this a lot, cause I'm really bothered by the way things turned out. ; please R & R. Comments are MUCHLY appreciated.

----------------Last Chapter----------------

The woods seemed deserted save for the couple in an intimate embrace…

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Never alone

Inuyasha's breathing sounded loudly in Kagome's delicate ears as his mouth gently closed onto her neck. Goosebumps rose on Kagome's milky skin in response to this and Inuyasha's sharp nails tactfully dragging down her slim body underneath him. A moan of longing clawed up Kagome's throat as Inuyasha sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Her gray eyes glazed over as they gazed unseeingly into the dark feudal sky. Her hands dug without a thought into his fiery red clothing, pulling him closer to her heat. Fire lit into them both, causing coalescent shivers to race down their spines --and a need that wouldn't be satisfied slowly, only with the racing of hearts and souls.

He could smell her fragrance, her beautiful arousal was so easy to depict from all the other scents that lay with them on the forest floor. She was so wet for him...his hands journeyed down her body to the very core of her body to test her readiness. His sharp fingers dipped slowly into her hot pussy, and a gasp flew from her lips as her hips bucked up eager for the release only he could give her. She was mindless in all senses of the word, mindless except for the creature above her pleasuring. Kagome slowly opened her dazed eyes only to gasp with the realization that they were both truly and utterly naked. He had lightning fast hands, it seemed. He'd removed his tempered fingers from her entrance, and without a notice had cleared away not only her clothing but his own.

Kagome's hands unconsciously slide down their bodies to grasp the hard organ throbbing between their bodies. Inuyasha felt himself grow even larger at her bold yet provocative touch.

"Oh god, please, Inuyasha…" She didn't really apprehend what she was begging for, but she felt like she was going to die without it. Inuyasha understood completely, and his perfectly toned body was trembling to fulfill her needs. Unable to deny either of their needs, he plunged into her. He broke through her virginal barrier causing her to cry out in pain. She felt invaded as he filled her up to the brim, hard and unwelcoming. Inuyasha remained motionless, hovering between bliss at being swallowed inside, softness encircling hardness. The pain quickly fled away and Kagome could feel the pleasure rise up and overpass the hurt from a moment before. Her long milky legs wrapped gingerly around his waist and her fingernails trailed to his gray silky ears. Scratching gently and then gliding down to his back, urging him gently to continue.

Slowly with infinite tenderness Inuyasha withdrew from her, his face contorted with pleasure and pain, his back shivering underneath the pads of her delicate fingers. Then he slowly he re-entered his big aching manhood, igniting Kagome's passion. Soon they were both lost to the sensations of their bodies, as they made love. After hours it seemed, Inuyasha's speed increased his need to release building up in him –almost unbearable. Each thrust caused the lovers to moan in longing. Kagome couldn't hold back any longer, and with a loud moan felt herself release and her body become languid. Inuyasha fell after her, feeling Kagome's soft wetness clench around his hard dick, his essence flowing into her.

Silence fell over the forest. Inuyasha's bright yellow eyes gazed dreamily down into Kagome's, before falling close. His grip loosened. He felt so peaceful and content with his head cushioned between her lovely breasts. After a while sleep overcame him a low snores emitted from his deep in his chest.

Kagome couldn't believe it…not only had see been a virgin but she'd let this stranger take it from her. She'd known his name for a moment…shaking her head she knew she must have heard it from the other strangers who took her in. Gently she rolled his dead weight naked body off and scouted as far away from him as possible. Shakes rolled down her shoulders, her head fell forward. She couldn't help feeling alone, or aroused when she caught a glimpse of his quite naked form. Gathering her clothing up, securing her top over her head and sighing at the remains of her shredded panties and bra, she shifted her feet under and climbed to her feet. The blood rushed to her head and her vision grew dark for a moment. Not knowing anything else to do, she fled –Leaving Inuyasha to the forest and herself to her own devices. Running from all the things he made her feel that she _knew_ she'd never felt before.

It seemed like she'd been running for years, her legs ached and throbbed from all the torture she'd been putting them through. A root protruded from the grass, trapped Kagome's left foot. Her body plunged forward into a solid chest as the darkness swallowed her.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the raven-haired woman in his arms. She reeked of Inuyasha's scent, she was covered in it. His nose twitched distastefully, yet she remained in his arms. He decided to keep her for a while, if not to keep his little brother in line then to entertain Rin. His form gradually disappeared into the darker part of the feudal forest, his arms holding precious cargo…

----END CHAPTER 5----

Woah! Man I never knew If I'd get through that. I'm a bit disappointed with it, but I hope none of you all! O.o;; PLeaseee Comment! ;

3 D-chan


	6. Ch 6 A Future With No Past

So how long has it been? Too long. I'm always so busy, I apologize so much! I'm also very notorious for leaving cliffhangers. I will try not to do that this chapter. I would like to thank a few people for supporting me! 3 

I've been inspired to write with all the fanfics I've been reading...nnnn.

**Amazing Kiss:** you're bloody awesome. You have some short comments but they do not go unappreciated :D  
**Missy:** Your comment made me laugh like a little girl X3 you made my day.  
** MysticInulover:** X3 A lot of caps there...ah, so enthusistic! Thank you :) hugs from me  
**Midnight Youkai:** I think your gerbil got me because I couldn't update for a while /

If you were not mentioned I read your comment and I love you...lmao.

**Chapter 6: A Future With No Past -**

**------------------------------------------------------**  
The moon gleamed against Inuyasha's eyelid demanding his full attention. A few persistent blades of grass tickled inuyasha's bare backside. He curled up tightly on his side, -no longer was anything soft cushioning his head. A blade of grass stuck up stubbornly into his snowy white ear causing Inuyasha to growl softly he floated back to conciousness. Inuyasha sleepily pawed at his ear as if a pesky fly had taken place of the real annoyance. A voice whispered lightly into his ear...  
_  
'She's not here'_

His golden eyes flew open.

'What the hell?' 'Kagome!'

The hanyou bellowed the miko's name into the forest, completely unaware of his state until the wind brushed up lightly against his skin.

Gazing low he took in a body that was completely uncovered. His eyes grew impossibly wide as the realization floated to his confused brain. He was most painstakingly exposed and fair game to any bloody demon passing by. His garments were a heap on the forest floor, teasing him for his lack of control. He scrambled to his knees and immediately started yanking on his rat fur kimono on. His white ears flattened against his head and a snarl curled his lips. Picking up his chin and sniffing slightly Inuyasha's ears twitched.

'How could this have happened?' He couldn't conceive it. He had become an animal without any thoughts and had taken Kagome's innocence crudely and without regret. This thought quickly fled his mind as two familiar scent entered his nose.

Inuyasha yanked his sword out and turned to face Kikyo.

'What did you do to Kagome, you bitch!'

Kikyo only smirked, thoroughly pleased with herself.

'I only granted my copy's little wish...Inuyasha...and it seems your brother has taken advantage of this.'

**------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome awoke in a state of blankness, mind and soul. Her body ached in places she didn't even knew could. She didn't know who she was, where she was...or who he was. Wouldn't her family miss her? A hiccup struggled from her chest and tears fell from her disconcerted eyes. Nothing matters anymore. If there was no past, what future was there? Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to enter the room Kagome occupied. Not one expression crossed his face as he stared down at her. Silence took his time taking his leave.

Kagome slowly moved her glazed gray eyes to rest on the white haired man standing beside her bedside. He looked an awful lot like...the thought vanished as quickly as it appeared.

'Who am I?'

Sesshoumaru answered easily 'You are Kagome, have you sustained a head injury?'

Kagome ignored the query. 'Why am I here?'

Sesshoumaru's face remained void of expression but with his rapid intelligence immediately constructed a plan and answer.

'You are in charge of watching over Rin, whom is in my care. You are essentially her caretaker while I am unavailable.' He said simply.  
Kagome seemed to feel a bit less lost and her body was beginning to relax. She belonged someplace, and she wasn't alone. Sesshoumaru continued to blankly study Kagome.

'You need rest, you are not up to the task of taking care of a young girl in this state.'  
He abruptly turned and shut the door, leaving with the same swiftness he had entered with.

Kagome let a small moan and pulled the covers over her body. She felt relieved but unbelievably sore. She had a home, a makeshift family. The only question on her mind now...did they love her?

**------------------------------------------------------**

**END CHAPTER 6**

Please leave me lots of reviews! If you do i'll be inspired to write more! Maybe with practice I'll be better x3


	7. Author's Note Please Read

**Author Note:**

♥

Hello everyone…how long has it been? I updated 8-17-05. The thing is…I've run out of ideas. I've hit a block. I've also been busy, like always. I'm taking seven classes (one of which is a creative writing class which I'm expected to write a short story but I can't write trademark things and I'm pretty sure smut is not an option) and I'm also working part time and on top of that I do secret shopping.

So now that I'm twenty…I started this story a long time go. March 25th, three years ago. I do apologize, as I tend to procrastinate and leave ridiculous cliffhangers.

So I'm pleading to my readers, give me ideas for this story as I'd like to incorporate the most popular ideas and such into this tale. I would like to finish the story at chapter 10, also.

I will update as soon as I can. Visit my DeviantArt (Kawaiikitty) if you wish to keep up with my other artistic abilities.

♥


End file.
